The curse
by Brentinator
Summary: Adam, Bree and Chase go on a mission...but it doesn't go successfully. Collaboration with BionicWolfLover. Request from Guest. This will be used on BionicWolfLover's YouTube channel! (Details inside). More characters then listed. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Bree's POV.

Summer vacation just started and I couldn't be more relaxed. Adam, Leo and Chase were playing video games as I was texting Owen when Mr. Davenport ran up the stairs.

"Guys, there is a mission alert. Come downstairs and I will give you the details." He explained before going back to the lab.

"Seriously? It's the first day of vacation, and we have to do a mission?" I grumbled as I put my phone in my pocket and we went down to the lab.

"I'll do the mission for you, Bree." Leo offered with a giant grin.

"Sorry Leo, we don't want the world to blow up." Adam smiled teasingly as Leo frowned.

"What's the mission, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked, getting a bit annoyed with Leo and I.

"I finally invented a particle collider, and now its out of control. I need you three to stop it." Mr. Davenport explained.

"So once again, it's one of YOUR inventions that we have to stop. I'm beginning to question your parenting skills." I laughed.

"Haha very funny." Mr. Davenport answered sarcastically before continuing. "Get in your capsules and change."

After we changed, I felt the coordinates being sent to my neck by a small tingle as I grabbed Adam and Chase and sped to the mission site. As soon as we got there, Chase ran to the computers and started typing information in.

"Bree, I need your help. Type this in." He said as he started shouting random words at me.

I quickly finished when we heard footsteps.

"There is someone in there!" Chase yelled.

"Go get them. That's not safe." I said innocently.

"Got it. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, I want you to take Adam and leave." Chase explained as he grabbed his bag.

"No way, Chase, I'm not leaving without you!" Adam yelled.

"You heard me, Adam! I want you and Bree to be safe while I get that person!" Chase suddenly yelled, making Adam look at him in surprise.

"Sorry, but seriously, just leave me if I'm not back in fifteen minutes."

I reluctantly nodded and Chase ran off towards the collider.

Chase's POV.

I felt a little bad for telling my siblings to leave, but I wanted to keep them safe. I went towards the footsteps and stopped.

"Hello?!" I yelled.

Then I saw him and I got into a fighting position.

"What do you want, Krane?!"

I felt a hard hit to the back of my head and my vision spotted as he flung me over his shoulder. I screamed for Adam and Bree before fully blacking out.

*15 minutes later*

Bree's POV.

"He's not here, Bree." Adam sighed before we heard.

"ADAM! BREE! HELP!"

"That's Chase!" I yelled as we ran to where we heard his voice just in time to see Krane geo leaping.

"He's gone." Adam sobbed.

"We have to get Davenport." I said urgently as I grabbed his arm and sped back to the mansion.

Please be safe, Chase.

 **Will Chase be ok? What is Krane planning to do?**

 **This was a suggestion a long while back by a guest. So if that guest is you, I wanna thank you for the idea! This is also a collaboration with the amazing BionicWolfLover, who will be taking the chapters and using her Schelich (not sure if I spelled that right) dog figurines to act out each chapter!**

 **She already has the intro out, so please check it out! Her YouTube is called BionicWolf and she has 101 videos!**

 **Next chapter is BionicWolfLover's!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Bree's POV.

Adam and I had immediately sped home and was met with Mr. Davenport's happy face.

"Good job guys!" Then he noticed the absence from our team. "Where is Chase?"

"Krane got Chase. He rigged the particle collider so he could get him." I explained as Adam held me close in his arms.

"We have to find him now." Mr. Davenport said urgently as he turned on the cyber desk and started typing things in.

"I can't believe Krane would take Chase. What does he even want with him?!" I demanded.

I felt two hands on my shaking shoulders and saw Mr. Davenport holding them.

"Bree. It's gonna be ok. I don't know what Krane is planning with your brother, but we will get him back. Ok?"

I nodded and went back to Adam's arms when I felt a tingle sent to my neck and my vision was given a map of some sort.

"I just sent Chase's coordinates to your chip. Take Adam and go." Mr. Davenport quickly said as I grabbed onto Adam's arm and sped out the door.

Chase's POV.

I opened my eyes and my vision was hazy. My mouth felt like sandpaper, and when I tried to sit up, I noticed I was strapped down to a table.

'Where am I? What happened?' I asked myself before my memories came back and I remembered the mission.

Then I heard loud footsteps and saw Krane come in.

"What do you want?!" I yelled as I tried to get out of the restraints.

"You'll find out soon enough." Krane smiled evily before pulling out a huge needle, making me jump and thrash more.

Krane grabbed my arm to keep me still, darn super strength, and plunged it into my skin, making me scream, just as I heard.

"Leave him alone!"

I looked over to see Adam and Bree, getting ready to fight Krane.

"Guys!" I yelled.

Krane started fighting my siblings behind me, so I couldn't see anything, but I could definitely hear it. Meanwhile, I was trying to break out of the restraints when Adam came over and broke them, then helped me up.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem. Krane will only be knocked out for awhile. Let's go." Bree said as we latched onto her arms and we sped back to the house.

My arm was tingling a little where Krane injected me, but I shook it off like it was nothing. After all, what's the worst it could be?

 **Review responses!**

 **Maddie (guest): Wahoo! Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Thanks! Yep he did! 0.0 Here is your update!**

 **Mystic The Animus: I already PMed you...**

 **Dirtkid123: I have a different plan for this story (sorry) but I like that idea for a future story! Thanks!**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl: Thanks! Here is the more you wanted! (Such bad grammar right there lol)**

 **LoveTheLord: Thanks and I already PMed you...**

 **Aliqueen16: Yeah poor Chasey. :(. Lol XD. She actually said that in a episode, but I can't remember which one.**

 **Girl with the broken smile00: No Chasey! Thanks so much!**

 **So BionicWolfLover is busy, so we worked out that I would be writing all the chapters, and she will be making the chapters into episodes with her dog figurines on YouTube.**

 **Also, a girl on Wattpad (YouTube name is Skylar Storm) is gonna be making a trailer for this! I'll let you guys know when it comes out!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Chase's POV.

I yawned as I came into the house after school, with everyone else wide awake behind me. Normally it was the other way around.

"Hey, how was school?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"It was-yawn-good." I replied.

"Chase, are you feeling alright?" He asked as he placed his hand on my forehead, looking for a fever.

"I'm fine, just tired." I assured as I yawned again.

"Chase, I want you to get some rest."

"I'm ok. Besides, I have homework."

"Chase I am serious, go get some rest. That's a order."

"Fine." I groaned as I went over to the couch and fell asleep almost immediately as my head hit the pillow.

Little did I know what would come next.

Bree's POV.

I smiled as my brother immediately fell asleep on the couch. He had been tired all day and I'm glad Mr. Davenport convinced him to sleep. Adam, Leo and I had ordered a pizza for dinner since Mr. Davenport and Tasha were at a dinner for Tasha's work when I suddenly heard someone gasping. After making sure Adam or Leo wasn't chocking, I turned around to see Chase gasping for air. Freaking out immediately, I started to wake Chase up.

"Chase! Chase, wake up! Please!" I yelled as I shook him frantically.

After a few seconds of constant shaking and screaming, his face started turning blue.

"No! Chase, please! Just wake up!" Adam screamed.

Then I saw Chase open his eyes and gasp for air.

"I'm calling Big D now." Leo explained as he took his cellphone into the other room.

"What was that?" Chase asked, short of breath and on the verge of tears.

"Shh. It's ok." I soothed as I held him in my arms, trying to get him calmed down.

"Answer me." Chase begged.

"I have no idea what happened to you. Mr. Davenport will be here soon, I promise. Then he'll figure it out." I explained.

"I just got off the phone with Big D. He said he is coming immediately, but mom is staying at the banquet." Leo announced as he came back in.

-Time skip to ten minutes later-

Davenport immediately came into the house just as I had fully calmed down Chase.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he came over to us.

"I think so." My brother sighed.

"Alright, I'll scan you and figure out what is going on. Can you walk to the lab?" Our "father" asked.

"Yeah." He pushed himself off the couch as he and I followed Mr. Davenport to the lab.

When we got down there, Adam and Leo were playing with one of Mr. Davenport's inventions.

"Hey! Put that down! It's more expensive then all four of you put together!" He yelled as he pried it out of Adam's hands.

"Actually, a individual is worth 45 million dollars. So that times four is 1.8 E11. Is it worth more then that?" Chase asked.

"Ok, smartly pants. Get in your capsule so I can scan you." Mr. Davenport explained with a glare from Chase's comment.

Chase jumped in and closed the door as our "father" set up multiple scans. I pulled out my phone and Adam and Leo started playing Cyber-pong when a loud beep rang through the lab, meaning the scans were done. I slid my phone back into my pocket as Chase climbed out. Mr. Davenport put the results on his computer and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked in concern as I laid my hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Chase...you have Ondine's curse."

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Sorry. I just write and sometimes I forget details. I haven't ever played Kingdom hearts. Lol. Here is your update!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: You should know now.**

 **Mystic The Animus: I know. I mean I PMed you already about what that was before I responded to your review (sorry I am confusing).**

 **Aliqueen16: Of course it is gonna be bad. It's me. The ultimate Chase whumper (that is not a word and that is not true)**

 **Dirtkid123: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (LOL)**

 **00Kennedy: You'll have to read this chap to find out.**

 **Anonlabratslover: I have been warning him of that since he has been in my ev-misunderstood clutches. Here is your update!**

 **Lihi portal: Here it is and THANK YOU!**

 **ADayWithoutLaughterIsADayWasted: Good news! I did!**

 **So BionicWolfLover is no longer making this into a series, which means it is no longer a collaboration. Sorry about the confusion.**

 **So here is how my updates work.**

 **I will update Shattered and this the day after I update The strange happenings of Mission Creek and my upcoming Once upon a time/Lab rats crossover. I'm really excited for that one. I also plan to get out of my writers block for The bionic demigod soon and I hope you are excited for that. Plus the final chapter of Elite invasion. And I have some upcoming projects (Two collaborations with Aliqueen16, one also being with LabRatFlutieKat, and some ideas I've been keeping secret.)**

 **I hope you are excited. I was also post the first chapter of Big dreams, big disasters on Wattpad tomorrow.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Bree's POV.

"Ondine's curse?!" Chase screamed as he started hyperventilating.

Mr. Davenport immediately ran over to him and helped him into a chair as he started calming our brother down.

"What is Ondine's curse?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I've never heard of that." Leo agreed.

"Ondine's curse is a disorder that can keep you from breathing while asleep or unconscious. It can be deadly if you don't get treatment for it. However, people who have it normally find out at birth, and Chase is sixteen..." Mr. Davenport trailed off.

"Wait! Chase, what did Krane do to you?" I demanded.

"He-he injected me with something...I just thought it was something that would make me weak and dizzy so I couldn't escape." Chase explained.

"Wait! So you're saying that Krane injected Chase with something that gave him a deadly disorder?" Leo asked.

"Yeah we are." Mr. Davenport sighed.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I'll call my bionic hospital and tell them that Chase and I are going there tonight. And Chase, you may wanna pack some stuff. Who knows how long we'll be there." Our "father" sighed as he left.

I walked over to my brother and laid my hand on his shoulder, making his eyes immediately snap up at me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just a bit scared." He admitted as he stood up and started grabbing some of his things while shoving them into a backpack.

"It's gonna be ok, Chase. We're all here for you." Adam explained.

Chase smiled as he hugged us and whispered.

"Thank you."

We all smiled and hugged him tightly before I started helping him pack.

-Time skip-

Chase's POV.

"Alright, Chase, I'll be back with the results in a bit." Mr. Davenport's main doctor, Dr. Jackson, explained as he left, closing the door behind him.

I was currently sitting on the hospital bed, my back against the wall, getting more and more tired at the moment.

"Can we go home now?" I whined, even though I knew the answer, I just didn't want to be here anymore.

"Sorry Chase, not yet."

I sighed and hit my head into the wall, not very hard though, as I started staring at the door. After what seemed like forever, but what was more like fifteen minutes, Dr. Jackson came back.

"Well?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Well, it's not good. You were right about your son having Ondine's curse, so we need to set up a tracheostomy tube so he can breathe while he is asleep." Dr. Jackson explained.

"I...I understand." Mr. Davenport sighed, his voice cracking.

"We'll get him checked in while I get ready for the surgery." Dr. Jackson explained as he left a second time.

Mr. Davenport sighed again as he stood up and held out his hand for me to grab onto.

"Well, you heard what he said."

I groaned, rubbed my eyes and grabbed onto it as he helped me up. I was not looking forward to getting a tube jammed into my neck.

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: I sort of explained it in the chapter and I will be posting a explanation if you don't understand it in the chapter. You can also look it up. Ok, I just randomly looked that up, kay? No hate on that. Oh ok. Here is your update!**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl: Thank you! Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Well, I am the ultimate Chase Whumper...that's a thing, right?**

 **Dirtkid123: I explained in the chapter and I will post a more detailed explanation below. Thank you!**

 **Well, a lot of people didn't know what Ondine's curse was, but I posted a explanation below.**

Failure from birth of central nervous system control over breathing while asleep. There are usually no breathing problems while awake. The involuntary (autonomic) control of respiration is impaired, but the voluntary control of ventilation which operates during waking hours is generally intact.

 **I hoped this helped! And no, I am not that smart. I copied and pasted that off of a medical site.**

 **I will be updating Shattered today, and if anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

"You doing ok?" I asked as my son was getting prepped for surgery.

"What do you think? I'm about to get a tube jammed into my neck. I'm living the dream." He muttered sarcastically.

"Chase, it'll be ok. Promise." I explained as I rubbed his shoulder.

He nodded and sighed before saying.

"The worst part is, they can't put me to sleep to do it because of the whole reason I'm getting it in the first place."

"I know. And I'm sorry." I sighed.

"I'm so tired." He whined.

"I know. But please, for the sake of everyone's nerves, don't go to sleep." I explained with a smile.

Chase just smiled before Dr. Jackson came in.

"Is he ready?"

"I think so. You ready, Chase?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He sighed before he was wheeled to the operating room.

I walked up go Dr. Jackson while he was going to the operating room.

"So my son will be ok?"

"Most definitely. It depends on how this operation goes." He explained before walking behind the large doors where the surgery would take place.

I sat down, waiting for it to be finished.

Chase's POV.

I was literally shaking in fear as I was wheeled into the operating room. I'm terrified of ALL surgeries, but I had to be awake for this one and, well, it makes me shudder just thinking about it. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see this. Then I heard footsteps and a calm voice that I immediately recognized as Dr. Jackson's.

"Chase? You need to relax. You're gonna be alright."

Then I felt someone stick a needle in my arm, and I started calming down.

"There you go. Just stay relaxed." I heard a female say.

"Who are you?" I asked the female nurse who was starting to numb my neck.

"My name is Joanna. You can't talk anymore, hun, it'll mess up the whole thing." She explained before I sort of felt my body being moved into a different position and my chin getting propped up by something.

I shut the rest of the thing out and the next thing I knew, I was back in my room.

"Hey Chase." I heard my dad say before asking how it went.

"It went alright. I have been assigned to be his personal nurse along with helping anyone who needs to know how to take care of the tube so nothing happens." Joanna explained with a smile.

She was very young and looked to be only a few years older then Adam, she had light brown hair and blue eyes and was extremely pretty. She handed me a pen and notebook.

"Since you can't talk for a few days, you need to communicate with that. Your father told me you know sign language though." She explained as she then signed.

'How are you feeling?'

Then I signed back.

'I am feeling ok, but that may be because I'm still numb.'

She then put a IV in my arm and explained that it was a feeding tube since I couldn't swallow for awhile either and hooked me up to a cannula before leaving.

"Are you tired?" I heard Mr. Davenport ask.

I signed back the answer, but I'm pretty sure he knew.

'VERY'.

"Go to sleep, Chase." He sighed as he ruffled my hair.

I nodded, which was hard due to the tube, and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Yeah, I will never kill Chase (probably). What did you do to your hand? It's starting to creep me out. Chase will not explode you goofball. I'll eat the broccoli for you! I actually like it! Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Oh ok. Thanks for letting me know. :)**

 **Dirtkid123: Yep! You'll kill Krane, and I'll join you. Lol. Yeah but so do I and you aren't coming after me...right?**

 **Maddie (guest): OK!**

 **Jonakijoannaki/The fourth Bionic: Thank you! BTW, I named a character in this after you. I hope you are ok with that. :)**

 **Mk4life: Here is your update!**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **I have a announcement! Aliqueen16 and I are gonna be starting two collaborations soon along with our collaboration with LabRatFlutieKat!**

 **Ours are Step rivalry and Dr. Davenport (from Elite invasion) one shots!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I had kept drifting off, but I didn't want anything to happen to Chase, so I kept waking myself up, and I kept doing that until about 1 in the morning when Joanna came in and started adjusting a few things.

"You know, you can go to sleep. The only thing that could happen is the tube might dislodge. And that is extremely unlikely, since we stabilized it." She explained as she started checking his vitals.

"I'm still worried about him."

"Well, you are older then me, so I will not boss you around, but try and get some sleep. You'll be able to help Chase out more if you aren't tired out." She explained before leaving.

I heeded her words, and fell asleep.

Chase's POV.

"Guys!?" I yelled immediately.

Then I put my hand on my neck and noticed my tube was gone, what is going on? I started running through a hallway and found Krane chocking Bree.

"Get away from them!" I yelled as I tackled Krane.

"There you are. I knew this would bring you to me." Krane laughed as he lifted me in the air, crushing my voice box.

"Chase!" Bree yelled as a few tears streamed down her face.

That was the last thing I heard before my eyes rolled back into my head and I succumbed to darkness. My eyes immediately opened a second later and I was breathing heavily as Joanna came over to me.

"Hey, you are alright. It's ok." She soothed as she rubbed my back.

Still breathing heavily, she sighed and started signing to me.

'Hey, you need to calm down. Relax and tell me what happened.'

After breathing in and out a few more times deeply, I signed to her.

'I had a nightmare.'

'Oh I'm sorry. I get bad nightmares when I have them. Can you tell me what it was about?'

'The guy my family has been fighting tried to kill my sister, then killed me after I saved her life.'

'I am so sorry. You need to get some sleep' She told me.

I nodded and laid down. She whispered.

"Goodnight Chase." And left.

Maybe Joanna likes me?

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yay! I PMed you about that.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Me either (shudders). Um, yes I do. I am the writer! And they are DAVENPORT'S doctors, why the heck would they do that?! Lol let's put some restraints on "Rightyrighty". Then he'll behave! Here is your update!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks!**

 **BionicHope (guest) (chapter 1): Yes it is, but it isn't contagious or anything. Here is your update!**

 **jonakijoannaki/The fourth Bionic: Your welcome! Oh oopsie! Yay I am glad you did! Joanna is in this chap also! And as for falling for Chase...well, we'll have to see. ;) Thanks!**

 **Dirtkid123: Thanks goodness. Now I can rest in peace lol XD.**

 **So I need ideas for this. I don't really know where to take the story, so please answer these questions for me in your review!**

 **1: Should Chase and Joanna fall in love?**

 **2: Should Krane come back?**

 **3: Should Chase's tube be permanent or temporary and he then gets therapy and stuff for his breathing?**

 **4: Should Davenport make a cure for Ondine's curse or should Chase have it for the rest of the book?**

 **5: Any ideas you have for anything.**

 **Thanks for reading once again!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Chase's POV.

I was really excited right now! Since I'll be here for another while, Adam and Bree are gonna visit me! I had only been here for about three days now, but I seriously missed them. I was really impatient right now. Joanna came in and started doing the usual before smiling.

'What is it?' I signed in curiosity.

"You are improving really well. Maybe soon that tube can come out." She smiled.

'Really? I thought it was permanent?'

"No it's temporary, but it really depends on how you improve before we take it out." She explained.

I nodded just as she left, with Adam and Bree coming in.

"Chasey!" Adam happily yelled as he hugged me.

Bree however, looked like she was about to cry. Knowing neither of my siblings knew sign language, I picked up the notebook and wrote down my question before showing it to her.

'Why are you about to cry, Bree?'

"I...I just..." She stuttered before coming over to me and hugged me as she started crying.

We were hugging for about three minutes when she finally let go and sighed as I pulled out my phone, knowing that this would be the best way to communicate with Bree.

Chasey: You ok now, Bree?

Bree D: Yeah I'm ok.

Chasey: Good.

Bree D: :D

I smiled at my sister's use of the emoji before I started getting tired and I felt my eyes dropping and Mr. Davenport speak up.

"Alright guys, I think you need to go now."

I would've protested, but I was way too tired. I felt Bree kiss my forehead and both of my siblings tell me bye before my eyes fully closed and I went into darkness.

 **Review responses!**

 **Lihi portal: Thanks so much! :D I'll PM you about that. Here is the new chapter! That was fun!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yeah poor Chasey. :( I've actually had I nightmare very similar when I was younger (about 7 or 8 I think) thanks for letting me know!**

 **Aliqueen16: Okee dokey! ;)**

 **TheUnknownBlock: I have... thanks for letting me know! BTW, I don't wanna kill Joanna since she is based off one of my friends. WOULD YOU KILL ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS?! (Sorry). Here is your update!**

 **Bionichope (guest): Thanks! Oh that sounds cool... and so does the contest! No need to apologize! Here is your update!**

 **Mk4life: Yeah she does! :D**

 **LabRatsWhore: Thanks for letting me know!**

 **Dirtkid123: Of course you are lol.**

 **So after reading the reviews, the only thing everyone agrees on is Krane coming back and Bionichope (guest) gave me a interesting idea that I will use!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Chase's POV.

Joanna was currently cleaning my tube when I signed to her.

'How much longer do I have to be here? I've been here for a month!"

"Well, that's Dr. Jackson's job to make the decisions, but you are improving very well." She grinned just as Dr. Jackson came in.

"Hello Chase. Joanna here tells me you are improving very well." He explained as he and Joanna suddenly propped my chin up so they could see the tube better.

After a few minutes, they put my chin back down.

"We can probably remove his tube tomorrow and start him on oxygen therapy then as well." Dr. Jackson explained to Mr. Davenport.

He nodded as both Jackson and Joanna left before grinning at me.

"You excited? You finally will be able to speak again once they close up that hole." Mr. Davenport explained as he ran his hands through my hair.

I nodded and signed.

'It is so much easier to just talked to Adam instead of trying to make him read or text him.'

Mr. Davenport laughed and I started drifting off.

"Goodnight buddy." Mr. Davenport whispered as my vision went black.

-Next day-

I was probably bouncing up and down with excitement. Mainly because Joanna laughed and yelled in good nature.

"Chase! Hold still so I don't mess this up!"

I finally agreed since she was trying to numb my neck so my hole could get closed up after they took out the tube. After she did so, she sighed.

"You should be numb in about ten minutes. Then it's goodbye tube." She told me as she stroked my hair, probably trying to keep me calm. After what felt like 15 minutes, I was numb to the max as Dr. Jackson came in. I closed my eyes as they propped my chin up. I could slightly feel the tube getting taken out, but by the time I need stitches, I couldn't feel my neck at all. When I opened my eyes next, I just saw Mr. Davenport sitting beside me.

"How are you feeling? And by the way, you can talk again. I just clarified it with Jackson."

"I feel tired. And my voice is REALLY raspy." I noticed before starting to cough.

Mr. Davenport patted my back and poured some water into my mouth, trying to fix it.

"Better." I smiled.

"Great. Tasha should be by later, meaning get ready to be babied." I explained.

Just then Joanna came in with a oxygen tank and a mask.

"It's time?" I asked.

"No. Not until he is ready to go to sleep. When he needs to, don't let him till I can set this up. Glad I get to hear your voice again, Chase." She grinned as she started attaching the tank to my bed.

She left after she finished just as Tasha came in.

"Chase!" She yelled concerned but happily as she hugged me and ran her hand through my hair.

"Are you ok? Do you feel bad anywhere?" She asked.

"Tasha. I'm fine." I laughed.

"Well, you may be "fine", but I'm not letting you out of my sight."

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yay!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Oops...lol. You killed a fictional version of one your friends, didn't you? Lol I know what you mean by sweet. You have a dog?! What kind! I don't have a dog anymore! Sorry about that, I feel like Adam in Bionic Showdown "you have a dog?! Where, where, where, where?!". Here is your update!**

 **Dirt123: First of all, when I tried to spell your user name, and I spelled "Dirkkid123"... you are lucky I noticed that. Secondly, YAY!**

 **Mk4life: Yay! Here's your update!**

 **Bionichope (guest): Thanks. :) so did I. It is EXTREMELY fun to write people texting.**

 **Jonakijoannaki: Yay! The one thing everyone can agree on is Krane...I know you do. ;)**

 **So will Chase be alright? You guys ready for Krane?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Chase's POV.

"Ok Chase, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Tasha smiled as she ruffled my hair before leaving.

She had been babying me non stop! I love Tasha to pieces, but I was kinda glad she was gone! I yawned just as Joanna came in.

"Are you getting tired?" She asked.

"No I'm fine." I smiled assuringly as her walkie-talkie went off.

"Joanna, we have a problem!"

She picked it up and sighed.

"What's wrong, Jackson?"

"A bunch of the workers and patients are passing out in the hallway. Do not let anyone leave."

"Copy that." She sighed as she stuck her walkie-talkie back.

"What's that about?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I have no idea. Probably something spilled or possibly another thing." Joanna explained just as the door opened.

"KRANE?!" I screeched, trying to get away from him.

Krane smirked and tried to blast me but Joanna covered me and I heard someone else groan.

"MR. DAVENPORT!" I yelled as I saw him unconscious on the floor.

Joanna moved so I could see, but kept her arms around me. Then Krane tried to blast us, but out of panic, I used my force field, making it bounce right off.

"Ha!" Joanna yelled.

I, however, was straining myself to the max since I was really weak, no matter how much liquid food they gave me through the IV, but I had to protect Joanna. Even though she was a bit older then I was, I still loved her. And not a sibling love, a love where you wanna spend the rest of your life with that person. That was DEFINITELY the love I felt towards my nurse. In the past month, we had gotten to know each other very well. She likes to draw and she is good at school, which makes sense since she is a nurse. Yesterday, since she worked in here, she knew about our bionics, so I described the lab to her and she drew it very well. She had also drawn Adam, Bree, Leo, Tasha, myself, and Mr. Davenport, while he was sleeping, which was hilarious. Then I felt my force field deactivate and Krane blast me before I fell into unconsciousness, afraid I wouldn't wake up again.

Joanna's POV.

I got blasted by the man that Chase had identified as Krane, but I didn't get knocked out since it was aimed at Chase. However, he was on the ground, unconscious and gasping for air. I quickly fired up the mask and slipped it over his face, hoping I could save him in time. Luckily, he started breathing normally after a few minutes. Sighing in relief, I looked up at Krane and snapped.

"What do you want with him?! What'd he ever do to you in the first place?!"

"You have no idea, lady. If you want him hooked up to that mask, you'll pick him up and follow me."

"We can't go out there. Everyone was passing out." I explained as I lifted the light sixteen year old into my arms and keeping a strong hold on the oxygen tank.

Krane just grabbed my arm, and suddenly, we were in a black and brown room.

"Your evil lair is REALLY depressing." I pointed out before we were shoved into a cage.

I set Chase down on the ground and sighed as I made sure the mask was connected and working before kissing his forehead and whispering.

"I love you with all my heart, Chase."

Which I really did. We constantly talked since I was his personal nurse. He might have loved school and things like that, but inside, he was the sweetest guy you would ever meet, who would do anything for his family, no matter how much they teased or made fun of him. Who wouldn't love a guy like that. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Chase started coughing and waking up. I gently held onto him as he started to wake up.

"Joanna? Where are we?" He asked as he started coughing again.

"Shh. That guy captured us. Are you injured anywhere?" I asked gently as I stroked his hair.

"Krane got us?" He asked as he fully recovered and I took off the mask while shutting off the tank.

"Yeah. Are you in pain anywhere?" I asked again.

"My whole body aches, my ribs hurt and I have a headache. Other then that, no." He explained.

"Let me check you ribs. Krane blasted you pretty hard." I explained as he laid down.

I started feeling his ribs through the hospital gown and he kept hissing.

"Well, it's not absolutely deadly. I think you have three broken ribs." I explained as I helped him get propped against the wall.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"I don't know. You should get some sleep." I sighed.

"I don't wanna waste any more oxygen then I have. In case I pass out again." He explained as a year tricked down his cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I miss my family." He cried.

"I miss mine also. Especially my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yep. She's a year younger then me." I told him as he snuggled up to me, probably out of fear.

We have to get out of here before Chase runs out of oxygen.

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: IKR? Yeah, I wasn't able to put really any of that in. Yep. He got them.**

 **Bionichope (guest): Thanks! I brought him! Here is your update!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: LOL XD. You wanted him, so here he is. Hope you are having fun at camp! Here is your update!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Of course. You love walruses. Glad you liked the chapter. :) Yeah, now you know how I feel about the severed leg. Lol XD. What? More youtubers? Here is your update!**

 **Dirtkid123: Thanks so much! :D You'll have to see...**

 **jonakijoannaki/The fourth Bionic: Thanks! He came! BTW, I mentioned your sister. Hope you are ok with that. Also, lots of Choanna!**

 **rebekahtpe: Kay thanks for your suggestions. :)**

 **How will Chase and Joanna survive? What is Krane planning? Will Chase run out of oxygen?**

 **I've got another song recommendation! It's called Revival by Selena Gomez and is the title track off her newest album. One of her best songs ever, and I'm including her songs with The scene into this.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.  
Chase's POV.  
"Ugh! Why can't I open this?!" Joanna yelled, sinking to the ground in frustration.  
"Maybe because it's meant to keep me in, and I have bionics, so I highly doubt you will be able to get out." I pointed out as I yawned.  
"Chase? Do you want me to set up your mask so you can get some rest?"  
I shook my head, refusing her offer as I stood up, my broken ribs starting to throb as I walked over to the lock.  
"Well, it's a digital lock. We just need to figure out the password. Or hack into it." I explained to her.  
"I think I have my dad's Letterman tool with me." She told me, looking in the pocket and finding it.  
"That'll work." I replied, opening the small screwdriver and pushing it behind the panel, prying it off.  
We heard some loud footsteps, making Joanna panic.  
"It's Krane! Quick, put the panel back on." She whispered.  
I quickly grabbed it, screwed it back on and hid the tool just as we were face to face with the monster of a man, who opened the cage, grabbed me, and dragged me into a different room. I was very quiet, not wanting to get in anymore trouble, and knowing begging for mercy was useless. I was immediately taken to a room, similar to the last one where I got injected with this disorder in the first place as he strapped me down.  
"I was so close to getting rid of you last time. If it wasn't for your pathetic siblings, you wouldn't even be here anymore. Luckily, I have someone dealing with them now." Krane told me, before grabbing a vial, placing it in a needle. "Now, say goodbye, Chase." He warned, plunging the needle into my skin, making me immediately pass out, my last thought being.  
'Joanna'.  
Bree's POV.  
"I got Chase's location!" Mr. Davenport yelled happily, running upstairs.  
It had been four days since Joanna and Chase disappeared from the hospital, and were all panicked. Leo and Davenport immediately set to work trying to track him down. I immediately felt the vibration of the location get sent to my chip as I grabbed onto Adam's arm, speeding us to Pike's Crest. When we got there, I started to look for Joanna while I sent Adam to go find Chase. I finally found her in one of the cells.  
"Joanna? It's me, Bree. I'm gonna get you out of here."  
"You should come back for me. Chase is in danger. Krane is trying to bump him off." Joanna said.  
"I already sent Adam." I started cracking the panel, eventually opening the door.  
She stood up, hugging me before grabbing the oxygen tank just as Adam came in, covered in blood, but holding Chase in his arms.  
"Is he ok?" I asked as Joanna slipped the mask on him.  
"We have to go back to the hospital."  
"Actually, this is something we need Mr. Davenport's help with." I told her before looking at Adam, who was on the verge of passing out. "Especially him." I then linked arms with both Adam and Joanna before speeding back to the lab.  
"Whoa." Leo commented as Mr. Davenport came over to us, pulling Chase out of Adam's arms and telling the latter to get in his capsule while he laid the former on the cyber desk, setting up a few scans on both the boys while I sat down, my eyes immediately shutting.  
Mr. Davenport's POV.  
After finding out Adam only had scratches, scrapes and bruises, while Chase had been injected with some sort of chemical, along with having broken ribs, Joanna came up to me.  
"Are they gonna be ok?"  
"They will be- wait." I stopped, looking at my youngest son. "He's not gasping, or wheezing. That's great. And are you okay?"  
"I am fine. Mr. Davenport he's not wearing the mask. Does that mean he's cured?" Joanna asked.  
"We'll keep a eye on him. For now, I need to set his ribs."  
Chase's POV.  
"I soon entered out of unconsciousness and entered into pain as I looked to see Mr. Davenport and Joanna.  
"I'm still alive? K-Krane tried to kill me."  
"I know. But we think that whatever he injected you with actually cured you." My "dad" smiled.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. But to confirm, I wanna do a scan and then I want you to go back to sleep."  
"And are you trying to check, or do you just want me to sleep?"  
Before I could get my answer, Joanna kissed my forehead gently, as I felt my cheeks get bright red.  
"Ok, I'll go back to sleep."  
After he scanned me, I started falling asleep anyway, and for once since two months ago, I had confidence that I would wake back up. And I was right, like always.  
The end.

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT KILLING JOANNA! Sorry about that. Here is your update.**

 **Aliqueen16: Great! Glad you liked it!**

 **jonakijoannaki: Yeah it looked amazing! Sorry I didn't get to put Joanna fighting in there. Thanks!**

 **Dirtkid123: Yep, cause love makes everything good. If they don't die (take a hint, Unknown).**

 **Maddie (guest): Yep! Here is the final chapter!**

 **Well, I'm glad you all liked this book, and I'm starting my first year of high school tomorrow so...wish me luck I guess.**

 **Once I finish Without a trace, I have a very important mission for you guys. I want you to pick 1 book out of my story ideas. No matter what fandom. (You can also choose my Wattpad exclusive book, which is the sequel to Love in a coma).**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
